The Chase
by aschliing
Summary: Inuyasha was married but his husband turned out to be a Polygamist. He and his two children moved to rebuild his life over. Sesshomaru, son of Inutaisho, moved in next door to Inuyasha, but unfortunately for Sesshomaru, Inuyasha is a family man, and doesn't know that Sesshomaru is alive. Come and read to find out how a Bachelor fought to get the attention of one man.
1. Fresh Start

Hello My precious readers. This is my new story, the idea has been bothering me for a long time and I just had to get it out.

Please don't forget to review.

Prologue

New Beginning

I look up and I see the house that I'm going to spend the rest of my life in. It wasn't so bad, three bedrooms home for me and my two children. Inuyasha is my name and moving here was not by choice, it was more like the wind threw me here and I had no other choice. My situation isn't typical. I was actually married and I lived with my husband and we had two beautiful children. I thought my life was perfect; man was I wrong. Well I'm a half demon and my husband was a demon name Koga. He is the head of Koga corporations. He was a loving father, amazing husband, and everything that you could ever want in a husband; except he neglected to mention that he had four other families.

Yes you hear me right, he had four other families, and apparently he does it as a hobby. He picks someone and dates them, marries them, has children with them and then leaves them. I Inuyasha is one of his victims, once he's done playing family, he gets up and leaves to go do it again. That's the reason I moved away from Japan and came to America; new country, new everything.

"Well Shippo, this is our new home" I said looking at my one year old son, he looks at me weird because he still didn't understand what was happening. My two months old daughter Rin chose that moment to make her presence known by crying. I hold her again my chest and walked in my new house. Everything was already settled because I chose to send everything ahead of us. It was seven in the afternoon and Shippo had already fallen asleep from the plane ride, and Rin just went down for a nap.

Chapter 1

Three Years Later: Christmas 

This time of year usually gets me down. I don't let it get to me because it's the only time of the year that I get to indulge myself in my work. Christmas was fun when my parents were alive but now whenever I hear a Christmas song, I get sad and when I get sad I tend to work more at the office. When I'm working I don't have time to think about my problems, I just forget everything when I do paper work. I am the managing partner at my law firm. I couldn't find any law firm that practice law the way I wanted and had the same ethics that I had; I do what Inuyasha do best, I create one myself. Shippo is four now and Rin is almost three, I have my hands full with these two. I always come home early from work to be with them and most of the time I bring them to work with me. Shippo started school last year, he loves it. Rin on the other end doesn't want to go because I can't get her to let go of me whenever I try to bring her. That's the main reason I started bringing them to work with me, they refuse to stay with the nanny.

I look at the clock and it was already five, I pack up my things and left the office. My cases were done and my senior partner Miroku can handle things from then on; that's why I have a senior partner.

"Are you on your way out Inuyasha?" Miroku asks me leaning against my door. I lock my desk and close my blinds. "Man you love those kids; I don't think I could ever become a dad"

I laugh. "The main reason I won't date you" I push him out of the way, shut my lights off. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my neck.

"Yeah right, you love me and you know it" Miroku said

I smile and pull away from him. "Stop fooling around and get your work done, my kids are waiting on me"

"When will you ever admit it?" he asks me

"Good night Miroku" I said and make my way for the elevator.

Sesshomaru 

I look at the place I just moved in. everybody says the neighbor across from me is pretty quiet, he minds his own business and rarely talks to anyone, unless of course you speak to him. That's the only reason I pick this house. I'm a bachelor, I party a lot, and I have people in and out of my house all the time and I can't afford to have nosy people in my business. I'm the one and only son of Inutaisho, head of Taisho hotels Inc. Sesshomaru. My father wants me to take over the business, settle down and have kids. I prefer to party my inheritance away, as if I could party away all of it. No matter how much I spend, somehow I still have more. I heard a car door slam from outside, I turn around and saw a man in a suit, a really nice looking suit. He had his white hair in a ponytail. He walks around his car and takes out a case, I was about to close my drapes when I saw his front door open and two small children runs outside yelling "daddy", he puts the case down and caught both of them in a hug, he lifts them from the ground and kisses them. The children were talking and he was laughing, he turns and the light from his front porch reflects on him and I saw his ears and I knew he was a half demon. I never been around them before because where I grew up they weren't that popular, but this one doesn't look as deform as the others I've heard about. I saw a girl came out of the house barely twenty years old; who I thought was his wife but he didn't pay any attention to her, she went to the trunk of the his 2010 Cadillac XTS concept. Damn that's a nice car; he must be some sort of business man. He says hello to the girl once she was close to him and he turns his attention back to the children in arms.

"Alright, daddy will listen to all your stories once he had a nice shower and had some food, okay now get your little behinds in the house" he sets them down and playfully slap their small behinds laughing, sending the kids into a fit of laughter and they run inside the house. He turns around briefly like he knew I was watching him, but he shook his head for a while and took some bags out of his car and close the trunk, I hear and alarm goes off, which mean that he locks the car. He walks in the house and never looks back.

I close my drapes and shook my head, a half demon living in the same town as a demon, this should be interesting. I walk to my shower and pause for a minute, he had white hair, and then he must be an Inu demon, because his son had white hair but the little girl had black hair. Whatever it is none of my business, as long as he doesn't bother me, we will be fine. I finish getting ready, I grab my keys, my phone and head for the garage, I unlock my Infiniti G37 Coupe, I hate the car but my other car is getting repaired, it needed some extreme repairs after my accident, I learn not to let go of the steering wheel when you orgasm. It's a long story maybe some other time. I texted Miroku wondering where the hell was my lecherous best friend, but he didn't answer, I'll go to the club and hopefully he'll show up after he's done working, I honestly don't see why he works, he doesn't need the money; but like he said that was his business. I backed out of my garage and close it, I was about to backed out but there was a silver Mercedes coming and it turned into my neighbor's driveway. I turned off my ignition and waited, to my surprise I saw my best friend Miroku coming out and walks to the front door and rings the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. The door opens and the girl from earlier was surprise to see him there. I roll down my window to hear well.

"Hello Sir, can I help you?" the girl that works for Inuyasha asked

"Is Inuyasha here?" Miroku asks asked and I knew that was the name of the man from earlier.

"Yes, would you like to come in?"

"That's not necessary, can you just tell him I'm here for him" Miroku answered

I wonder why he didn't want to go inside. A moment alter the man came to the door and he was wearing sweats and a wife beater on with his hair loose, he smiles at Miroku and lean against the doorway.

"Well don't you look handsome as always" Miroku said smiling.

He hits on everything that moves.

"Right, do you have my documents?" the guy name Inuyasha asks Miroku

"How do you manage to sound professional in sweats?"

"Documents Miroku"

He hands the guy some thick folders but pulled them back.

"A thanks first" Miroku taunts him

He smiles and I raised my eyebrows, they look like they are pretty close. "Thank you Miroku for doing your job"

Miroku laughs. "Are you ever going to be nice to me?"

He smirks but you can barely see it. "You're standing on my doorstep, that's as nice as I'm ever going to be to you"

"Oh, which means you didn't enjoy our kiss this afternoon"

I smile a little, that's Miroku for you, he hands over the folder and the guy open the top one and closes it again.

Inuyasha frowns a bit, and then smiles a really toothy smile. "Oh Miroku"

Miroku had already turned around to leave but turn towards the guy. "Yeah"

Inuyasha had his hand on the door handle ready to close it. "Touch me like that again, and you're fired" he closes the door after him.

Miroku laughs really hard, shakes his head and get in his car to leave. I waited till he was gone for a good five minutes. I heard my phone vibrated, I saw the text, and it was Miroku telling me that he was on his way to the Club. I put the car in drive and drive out my driveway and head for the club too.

I arrive at the club and saw that Miroku was already there waiting in our section talking to some girl. I walk up to him and see that he was in his work clothes; he didn't go home and change. He sees me coming, said something to the girl, the girl got up and left. I sit from across him, he hands me a beer.

"What's good man?" Miroku asks me

"Nothing much, just moved in to my new place" I said trying to find a way to bring up work.

"So you're staying in America for a while then" he said, checking to see if this was for real.

"That's the plan" I answered

"How's your dad? What did he say when you told him?"

"He just told me to settle down and bring home grand-kids" he laughs at me and drinks his beer.

"What's going on with you Miroku?" I ask him

"Me, nothing new, work and partying on my spare times"

"How's work?" I ask him another question

"It's good, can't complain I'm doing what I love and want"

I laugh at that. "I don't know how you love being a lawyer man"

"I guess we all have different taste" he said smiling. "Besides Higurashi firm is great man, it's so comfortable to work over there"

"Yeah, what's your boss like?" I asked out of the blue

He frowns. "He's a great boss"

I nod my head afraid to ask more. "Let's get to drinking man"

"Now you're talking"

We spent the night laughing and drinking. Toward the end of the night I realize he's drunk than I could handle. Koga of course chose that time to walk in the room. "Well if it isn't the bachelor of the year."

"Of course you'd choose to ruin my night" I said with a good amount of venom in my voice. He sits down next to Miroku and smile.

"What? You're not happy to see me"

"Don't you have a wife to go take care of?"

He laughs his ridiculous laugh again. "Something you know nothing about"

"And that's by choice"

Miroku lifts his hands to his phone; I smile and pass it to him. I turn my glare to Koga.

"Leave Koga because you're smell is staring to leave a bad taste in my mouth"

"Big words for a mutt"

I raise my hand to punch him but Miroku's voice stops me.

"Hello" I heard him say on the phone but I can't hear the other person.

"Please can you come get me from the club?"

"…"

"The club I always talk about"

"…"

"Oh come on it's not even ten yet"

"It's elven you moron" Koga said

"…"

"I know that you're busy but I really am too drunk to drive, unless you want me to get into an accident"

"…."

"Oh come on, I know you love me and you would cry if I die"

'…"

"Don't even joke about that, I'm waiting in the VIP section, please hurry, I feel a headache coming on"

"…"

"You're the best thing that ever happen to me" he said and laugh because of something the person on the other end said. He throws the phone on the table. "Can you fuckers please keep it down, not all of us are demons"

"No kidding" Koga said

"Who was that?" I ask, looking at him funny because he looks like he was going to pass out.

"A friend of mine" he said

"Again Koga, leave"

"I feel like staying"

"You're only staying because he's telling you to leave"


	2. Irritation

I was planning on updating tomorrow but I couldn't fall asleep so decided to write instead. Thank you for reviewing. I know the story is new and I know it may not go the way you thought but I know where I'm going with it so, be patient and you'll see how everything falls into place.

Please Review

Irritation

Inuyasha 

Damn it Miroku, eleven o'clock at night you have to get me out of my comfortable bed to come get your drunken ass from a stupid club. I am seriously mad at Miroku for doing this to me; if tomorrow was not Friday I would not be doing this. I change into jeans and a sweatshirt. It's so fucking cold out there; I can't believe that fucking idiot got me out here doing this shit. I ramble on and on in my head. I put the stupid address in my GPS and drive the car to the stupid club. I had to wake up Sango to tell her that I'm going out for a bit, to keep an eye on my kids, lucky bastard that they took this night to go to sleep early.

"Sango"

"Yes sir" she said shooting out of the bed

"Sorry to wake you, but I'm going out for a bit, can you keep an eye on the children for me, this stupid idiot called Miroku got himself drunk and I have to go get him"

"Okay, no problem"

I got even more pissed because I couldn't find a stupid parking space. I breathe in the cold air to help me calm down. I really wanted to kill the stupid idiot right now. I put my hair in a knot on top of my head. I walk to the entrance, I saw a sign that says NARAKU'S, this scary woman with red eyes, and she asks me who I was.

"I'm here to pick up my dumbass friend Miroku"

She laughs for a bit "Good Luck"

She let me pass. I walk in and the smoke throws me off a bit, I sigh and make my way to where the sign says it was VIP section. Another guy stops me, his was Hakudoshi.

"What do you want?"

"I'm here to take Miroku home"

He looks at me for a while and move out of my way. I walk in expecting to take Miroku home but I was seriously mistaken. The first thing that hit me was the smell of beer and demons, and then there it was the smell of Koga. I froze in place when all eyes turn to me. I look around the room for a bit, I saw Koga, this white hair demon, of course a full blood Inu demon, just what I need right now. My eyes finally landed on Miroku who was lying down on a couch with his head on a girl's lap.

"Who let in a half breed" a little midget with green hair says. I didn't pay any attention to them. I walk toward Miroku and the girl who was holding him looks at me, she was pale white for a demon. She glares at me but I didn't move. She gets up and moves to the other side of the room. I look at Miroku and shake my head. I walk behind the couch. I lift it and drops Miroku on the floor, instead of waking up he grunted and hold on to my legs, I almost drop the couch on him; I sigh again and put the couch behind me. I saw a pitcher of water on the table. I smirk a bit and pick up the pitcher, I hear someone gasp. I pour the whole pitcher of ice cold water on his face. Miroku shot up ready to fight but stops when he saw me.

"I should have known" his shoulder sags

"Do you know what time it fucking is?"

"It's eleven"

"It took me thirty fucking minutes to get here, it's already midnight"

"Did you have to drop me and pour water on me?" he said taking his shirt off

"You might as well leave them on, it's cold outside"

"Give me your sweatshirt"

I raise my eyebrow at him.

"I know you have something under it"

I continue to look at him

"Inuyasha stop being like that and give me the damn sweatshirt." He said smiling for a bit

He really ticked me off with is smile. I took my sweatshirt and give it to him. "Next time you call me to come get you; I will drive over a bridge and drop you in it"

"I have no doubt that you will"

"Now, let's go please, the smoke is really killing me"

We turn to go but of course Koga couldn't resist the urge to say something.

"You're just going to ignore me, like we don't know each other"

"I wish I could ignore you Koga, as much fun as it would be to stand here and talk to you, I don't want to, now I'm asking you nicely to get out of my way"

"That's not how you're supposed to treat your—"I cut him off with a glare, not really wanting the whole room to know my business.

"Now I've ask nicely but if you don't get you stink ass out of my face I will have to move you by force"

"Did you forget who you were talking to, I'm koga"

I sigh for the third time tonight. "Now that's something I wish for, to forget you, and for you to get out of my way."

I look to my left and saw that Miroku was barely standing up.

"Why you—"I cut him off again by lifting him from his throat. "I asked nicely, didn't I?" I threw him on the other side of the room. I supported Miroku and left the damn club without look back. I took Miroku home, put the big idiot to sleep. I left his key on his coffee table, I lock the door behind me but when I turn around to leave, I saw the white hair demon getting out of his car to go to Miroku's house. I nod my head at him, get in my car and drive myself home. When I got home I put the night out of my head and got in bed ready for a good night sleep. The door to my room open and I honestly wasn't in the mood for anyone right now but I heard little feet coming inside my room.

"Daddy" I sit up and see two little ones holding there blanket rubbing their eyes.

"What's going on? Why are you two out of bed?"

"We heawd the door open" Shippo said, I smile because he's still having problem with his letters; he confuses his R's and his W's. I get up and lift them up and bring them back to their room. I saw Sango sitting in one of the chairs with a blanket. I'm going to kill Miroku when I get my hands on him.

"Sango, thank you, go to bed now"

She gets up and leaves the room. I put the kids to bed again and head for my room, to take a much needed sleep; I'm not planning on waking up till noon tomorrow.  
Sesshomaru

When something happens to you for the first time; it astounds you. I have never been ignored by a man before. Even the ones that aren't into me pay attention to me. I was in a verbal war with Koga when he walks in the room. He caught my attention because he just stood there for a while. Then he scanned the room for Miroku, needless to say that I was shocked when he did what he did, then when he lifted Koga from his way, and when he kept cutting Koga off. He captured my interest a bit but his eyes never met mine. He did what he came to do and then he left. I knew he was taking Miroku home so I raced to Miroku's house to see if I could see what was the big deal about him was, to me he seems like an ordinary half demon. When Jaken called him a half breed, he didn't say anything to him but I caught the stiff shoulder, the close fist and the flinch. I half expected him to say something to her but no he didn't, it's as if he wasn't interested in the club scene. He made himself seem superior just but not saying anything to any of us, or even looking at us. I got out of the car when he came out. He locked Miroku's door and then proceeded to his car, he sent a nod my way and that was it.

My ego was bruised. No man alive has ever just flat out ignored me it's as if he couldn't be bothered with looking at me. I hurried inside Miroku's house and went to bed in one of the guest room.

I woke up the next day to a smell of coffee. I walk down the stairs to see Miroku with a cup of coffee. "Is there more?" he couldn't answer, he just nods his head toward the kitchen, the nod reminds me of last night and I growl.

"What's with you?"

"Nothing" I say

"Did you bring me home last night?" he asks me siting down on his couch. "Man, my head feels like it's going to explode"

"Well you were wasted last night and it wasn't me who brought you home"

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Nothing" I said putting the cup in the sink

"Did you see Inuyasha when he came for me?"

I put my elbow on the kitchen counter facing him, but I choose not to answer him.

"Man he must be pissed, I can't believe I called him last night; what's more surprising is the fact that he came for me"

"Do you know how he knows Koga?"

"Nope, we don't talk about things like that"

"Who is he anyways?" I ask trying to appear nonchalant.

"My boss" he said lying down on his back. "Speaking of boss, I have to go to work today, he has the day off but I have two cases that I need to close"

"How comes he gets the day off?"

"I'm just a senior partner, he's the managing partner"

"As in he owns Higurashi Firm"

"Yep"

"That firm is worldwide; they represent the Taisho Hotels Inc."

"I know"

"As he ever been to Japan?"

"Why are you so interested in my Boss's life?"

"As if, mere curiosity"

He looks at me for more than a minute, then get up and left for the stair. "Please don't be here when I get back Sesshomaru"

"Insolent Lech" I said getting my stuff to leave.

I pulled in my garage but I couldn't help but look at the house where the half demon lived. It wasn't very impressing for someone who could afford better. It was a nice house; don't get me wrong but for someone with his reputation, somehow you'd expect more. I walk in my house and throw my keys in the basket where my mails are, push the answering machine button and walk in my kitchen.

"_You have three messages. Message 1"_

"_Sesshomaru, it's you father, your mother has been hounding me since you move to that retched place, I have a headache every day, boy I suggest your call your mother"_

"_Message 2"_

"_Sesshy darling, it's Kagome, I'm going to be in town and I heard from Miroku that you are here to stay, call me back and we can set up a date to meet. Ciao"_

"_Message 3"_

"_Sesshomaru it's Miroku, what the hell happen last night because everybody's calling me and asking me questions, bro what happened man?"_

"_Messages deleted"_

Great not only do I have to talk to my mother, I have kagome coming to town, that damn Miroku; he will get it when I get my hands on him. I showered got in my pajamas and got in bed for some much well deserved sleep.


	3. Family and Aggravation

Thank you for everyone's positive review

Please read and review.

Family and Aggravation

Inuyasha 

I look at the clock and knew that I overslept. Its noon and I'm still in bed, thanks to Miroku. I roll over on my back and look at the ceiling. I got up, took a shower and head down the stairs to see what and who was making all those noise. I saw the kids jumping everywhere dancing to something on the TV. I sat down on the couch and turn it off.

"Aww come on daddy" Shippo whines

"Did you guys eat" they nod their heads and run to me to hug me. I find myself cursing the day Koga was born most of the times but at times like this, I also find myself thanking him. I love my children. I sometimes wonder if I'll ever get married again, but at this point in my life I don't spent too much time dwelling on what will happen. I'm focusing on what's happening right now, and right this moment I have everything I need.

"Daddy, do you have to rowk?" Shippo asks jumping on the couch next to me.

"I'm working from home today"

"Can we please go to the pawk?"

"How about we wait for the sun to come down a bit and we will all go to the park" I said the last work a little clearer but he's not going to learn how to say those letters better by me forcing him to. "And remember when your aunt comes to not bother her with too much questions, she'll be staying for two days and then she's going back to Japan"

"Rhen can we go to Japan with you daddy"

"I don't know right now honey, but I will take you guys there one of these days" I said going up the stairs to my office. "And try to keep all the noise down please"

I work on my cases and on the documents that Miroku dropped off all afternoon till five. The kids wear me down and practically drag me to the park. As we were on our way out, the phone rings and I see that it was my sister's number.

"Hello Kagome"

"Inuyasha, I've landed and I'm heading to the hotel, I know that you wanted me to come and stay with you but honestly Inu I prefer the hotel then your house"

"I will try to act like that did not hurt my feelings"

She laughs. "I love you and my niece and nephew; you know that and I promise to have dinner with you on my last night here, but my first day I'm going to see the guy I told you about"

"Kags the guy is bad news, you yourself said that he will never settle down, why are you wasting your time on him? He doesn't deserve you"

"You don't think anyone deserves me, I'm growing up Yash, it's time you let me" she said sighing on the other end.

"Alright I get it, no more big brother stuff, but we will have dinner a night from here, and remember that I'm bringing the kids to keep the language PG please"

"Oh relax, they love me"

"We all love you Kags but I have to go they are waiting on me, I'm taking them to the park"

"You are a great father, you know that?"

"I'm okay I guess"

"Still modest as always, love you Yash, I have to go too, bye big brother"

As weird as that was, I'm even more worried about this guy she's hooked on, he's not good for her but as usual she's not going to listen to the big brother. I took my kids to the park so they can tire themselves out.

Sesshomaru

I wake up to my phone ringing. It was six and the sun was already setting. Damn whoever is calling me will get a mouthful of my bad mood. I roll over and pick up the phone.

"I was sleeping"

"Sesshomaru, its kagome"

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"Why are you being so formal, anyway I was wondering if you'd want to have dinner with me? I'm only in town for two days and I'd like to spend one of them with you"

"Can we not spend your last day instead?"

"I'm spending it with my brother, I only have today" she says but I can hear the hesitation in her voice, as if she's willing to cancel on her brother to spend it with me.

"Well, I just wake up, give me twenty minutes and I will pick you up at your hotel" I said hanging up and sighing. Tonight is the night that I make it clear to her that I'm not into her anymore. I hurry and get ready when I lock the door behind me. I hear chatter and turn to see the infamous half demon carrying a little girl on his shoulders, and holding the hand of a small boy. He didn't turn around; he just went inside the house and closes the door behind him. That's the third time now that he didn't notice me. I'm starting to wonder if his nose is as sensitive as I heard or maybe he just didn't want to meet his new neighbor. When people say that he is quiet and minds his own business, they weren't lying. I shake my head of thoughts of him and get in the car to go and break a girl's heart.

Kagome is actually a great woman, but unfortunately for her she picks to have interest in a guy that his main reason to live is partying. I can't settle down with just one person. I do not have it in me to settle down with just one person when there are so many out there ready for me to take. I arrive at the hotel and I saw her coming from the elevator. She reminded me of someone but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I took her to dinner and made it clear that my interest in her had waved and I no longer wanted to keep seeing her. To my surprise she nodded and the nod reminded me of Inuyasha. She sat there; she made small talk and ate. I half expected tears but she was calm; way too calm for my liking, so normally I tried to find a way to get a rise out of her. No matter what I bring up she answers it calmly and continued to eat. So finally I brought up her brother that she had mention on the phone.

"What about my brother?"

"I'm actually wondering what kind of a family you have"

"It doesn't matter anymore now does it? You wish to not pursuit a relationship with me and that's okay, but please understands when I say that my family is my business"

"Understood"

"My brother warned me, he said that a guy like you couldn't possibly deserve someone like me, but as the moron that I am I didn't listen. He wasn't being over protective, he was just seeing something that I was too blinded to see. I hope you find someone that can hurt you" she said as she finished eating, she paid the check and left the restaurant. Normally that wouldn't faze someone of my stature but something about her and what her brother had said made me pause for a minute to consider it. She had wish for me to get hurt and she paid the check, knowing that it would hurt my ego. I left the restaurant with my head full of doubts about whether I handled that situation well.

The next day I try to see her but the hotel told me that she had checked out last night, meaning she probably went to stay with her brother. I tried her cell phone but there was no answer. I stopped and looked in the mirror. I'm actually considering going to the phone book for a girl that I no longer hold interest in all because of something she said to me. I pulled myself together and pick up the phone to call my mother.

Inuyasha 

I can tell when something is wrong with my sister. What I can't tell is how bad the situation is because she's putting up a good front. She plays with my kids and she cooks. I knew something wasn't right but every time I bring it up, she looks at me and then changes the subject.

"You don't mind that I invite my senior partner to dinner do you?" I ask my sister holding Rin in my arms that he and her brother would stop fighting.

"Is he cute?" she asks picking up Shippo.

"Daddy, what's cute?" Rin asks sticking her tongue out to her brother, Shippo raise his arm to make a grab for her but Kagome pull him away, he growls but calmed down when I glared at him.

"You my precious little girl is cute" I said burying my face in her head full of black hair.

"Ha-ha, I'm cute and you not" she taunts Shippo with her tongue.

Shippo look at Rin, then at Kagome and then me. "I'm cute, wight daddy"

"No you're icky" Rin said again with her tongue out.

"Enough Rin" I said pulling her back to me because she was already making a run for Shippo's head. "You both cute, now cut it out and be quiet"

The quieted down but not before they stick out their tongues at each other.

"I guess Miroku can be considered to be cute if that's what you're into" I laugh feeling kind of sorry for him because there is no way that I'm ever going out with him; the man is just not my type.

She laughs. "He's into you, isn't he?" she asks

"I don't really notice his advances toward me, look at me I've been jilted by my ex-husband and he left me with two kids, he's out there doing God knows what. The last thing I need right now is a man to ruin the perfect life that I built for my children. It's not just me anymore, I have two lives that depends on me, I can't just bring anyone home with me, I need someone who can accept my children as well as me. I live for them; it can't be about what I want. It has to be about what they need. I try to be a good parent. I'm a mother and a father at the same time; do you think I can bring anyone home to come meet my children? No I can't do that because they need stability."

"You have grown so much Yash, mom would be proud of you, I know I am" she said tickling Shippo.

"She would be proud of us, look at you; you've been doing some growing up too, you're working on you degree and doing something with yourself instead of wasting you inheritance away. Trust me Kags there are people out there wasting away their parent's money instead of doing something worthwhile. I for one am so proud of you."

"Thanks bro, I'm going to get dress for us to leave" she runs up the stairs after Sango come to take Shippo and Rin to get them ready.

"Sango you can have the rest of the night off, I will put them to bed when I get home" I said to her before she disappear down the hallway under the stairs.

"Yes and thank you sir"

We arrive at the restaurant and our table was waiting for us with Miroku already here. The kids are weary of him whenever he comes to the house, so they choose to sit next to Kagome. I nodded at Miroku and he smiles at me.

"What?" I ask wondering what could this lecher could possibly thinking.

"You have suits for every occasion and you look like a different you whenever you wear one of them" he answers still smiling at me.

"There's no changing you is there?"

"I am what I am"

"Yeah, a lecher"

We laugh together and I turn to ask Kagome something to see her put her phone in her purse. She looks like she has seen a ghost.

"What's wrong Kags?"

"I just invited someone else; I really hope you don't mind"

"Who?" I ask knowing that I'm really not going to like it, I have a bad feeling that it's the guy she's been chasing.

Sesshomaru

I got out of my car and fix my suit and I walk to the front door of the restaurant. Kagome invited me to come and dine with her and her family because she wouldn't have time to meet me after; she's heading straight to the airport after dinner. I left her a voicemail saying that I wanted to apologize to her and wish that we can remain what we are. The waiter accompanies me to her table.

Somehow every time I see that man he always manages to astonish me. He and Miroku are involved in a deep conversation. There is two small children eating and Kagome is on her phone barking orders at someone. Miroku looks up and look at me for a while then he stands up and smile at me.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" he asks after we shake hand, he sits down but he was still looking at me.

"I was invited"

Kagome lift her head, shuts the phone and come to hug me. The children stop eating for a while then goes back to eating. Inuyasha however is on the phone, he didn't look at me, he was really trying to explain something to the person he was talking.

"How do you know Kagome?" Miroku asks me

"From Japan" I answer him

"How do you know Miroku?" Kagome asks me

"We grew up together" I answer her.

"How do you know each other?" I ask them looking at the way Inuyasha was shaking his head as if the person wasn't getting it. He's right there in front of me and yet he doesn't see me. He's only paying attention to the tablet that he is holding.

"He works with my brother" Kagome answers going back to eat.

"Yep, the man on the phone here is my boss and Kagome's brother. Those are his children; Shippo and Rin" at the sound of their names the children look at me and smile. I smile softly at them so I don't appear rude. Kagome mentions for me to sits down. I sit down and Inuyasha finally looks at me but he only nods toward me and then goes back to his conversation.

"Excuse him, he's trying to avert a disaster, he's usually more responsive but tonight he's really in deep with a client. The job is never done" Kagome explains to me. I look at the menu that my waiter just put in front of me so they don't see how irritated that I actually am at the man that's barely noticing me. It's as if I don't matter, or I'm not sitting here. I lift my head just in time to see him hand the little girl a napkin and tell her to be more careful of how she eats.

"But daddy, this is really good" she answers after swallowing her food.

"Rin, are you finish eating because that's the only reason that I can think of for you to be talking right now" he scolds her and she bows her head and went back to eating, the little boy beside her smile a little at the prospect of her getting in trouble.

Miroku laugh and touch Inuyasha's shoulder, he looks at Miroku and he smiles at him, you can visibly see how relax Inuyasha is after that. I was going to say something to him but my waiter pick that time to come for my order. I order the food and continue to watch the interaction between Miroku and Inuyasha.

Miroku mentions for him to eat, he glares at him and points his finger to the Bluetooth device in his ear. Miroku reaches over for Inuyasha's wine glass but his hand got slap. He smiles again and so did Inuyasha. He passes his glass to Miroku and waves to the waiter to bring another bottle. Miroku drains the glass, took the tablet from Inuyasha and started doing something with it. What gets to me the most is that he was sitting right here having a conversation and the only ones that can hear him are demons. Kagome and I start talking about anything and everything after I apologize for the way I behaved. I saw Inuyasha moving from the corner of my eyes. I turn my full attention to him and he stood up and told Miroku to please get the car started. He explain to Kagome what was going on and that he needed to leave, for Kagome to have a nice flight back home and to say hi to their father and to put a flower on theirs mother's tomb for him. He hands everything to Miroku and told him to go with the children. Miroku shakes my hand and left with two small children in front of him.

Inuyasha kisses his sister's forehead and nods his head toward me again and made his way for the door. We sit there for thirty more minutes and we make our way for the check but the manager said that it was taken care of by Mr. Higurashi.

"Generous as ever that man" Kagome whispers thinking that I didn't hear her.

Twice someone pays for my food; it aggravates me to no end. How can one man plague my mind like this? He doesn't even know I'm alive and yet he manages to frustrate me to no end. I took Kagome to the airport and made my way for the club to find someone to relive my stress.


	4. Be Careful What You Wish For

Thank you for waiting patiently and thank you for your reviews. I love them all. Please keep reviewing.

Be Careful What You Wish For; You Just Might get It.

Sesshomaru

Arriving at the club, my mission tonight was to find someone who can get that oblivious fool out of my mind. I found this one guy who looked out of place. He's just sitting at a table by himself nursing a beer as if he's waiting on someone. I have to admit I'm an impulsive person and I don't think about the things that I do. I walk to his table and sit down.

"I'm waiting on someone" that is the first thing he said staring at the door.

"And I have slept with, kiss, or done something or another to everyone in here except you" I said not really caring about what he thinks.

"That's not something that I wanted to know but thanks for sharing anyway. I hate repeating myself but in your case I see that I'm going to have to; I am waiting on someone."

"Wouldn't you rather have someone to talk to?" I ask him sliding over the booth and get closer to him.

"As tempting as that sound, I'm going to—." I cut him off by kissing him, at first he just sits there but then he kisses me back. We are locked in a make out session for who knows how long. I heard someone behind me who clears their throat. We jump apart to see who it was and wouldn't you know, it's Inuyasha; instead of looking at me he was staring at the man I was kissing and he was smiling.

"What am I going to do with you Bankotsu? I'm late for five minutes and you're kissing some random guy" he asks still looking at the guy; at this point I think I'm invisible, and not only that I'm some random guy apparently.

"Well you can marry me and give me beautiful children with that gorgeous white hair of yours." He laughs and goes up to hug him. He turns to me and smile. "I'm Bankotsu and this is—." and again he was cut off but not by me.

"Introductions aren't necessary" he said with a wave of his hand, he knows me already, and just when I am about to say something he said the one thing that kills me. "If you start introducing me to all the guys you pick up in a bar or a club; I'd surely kill myself" he finish saying and make a move for the door.

"Sorry cutie, my best friend hates the whole club scene and he means well, he just doesn't socialize with people who go to clubs or bars. He's not usually rude, well he is only to people he doesn't know. Good night and maybe we'll meet again." He said and then leaves.

So not only am I some random guy, he also doesn't know me. I live across from him, his business partner is my best friend, I dated his sister, I kiss his best friend, and he knows my most hated rival enough to be on a first name basis, Koga; yet the guy still haven't notice me. What do I have to do for the man to notice me?

I got in my car and left for the gym, if the club can't help maybe a shot of endorphins from exercising can calm me down enough to think clearly.

Inuyasha 

I left Miroku on my couch when Bankotsu called me to tell me that he's here. I didn't even know he was coming, that's the thing about that guy he goes with the flow, you never know what he's going to do because he doesn't plan anything. As I got to the club, it wasn't hard to find him because as luck would have it he's kissing some random just like all the other times. Wherever he goes he attracts that kind of attention. The guy he was kissing looked oddly familiar but since I couldn't remember I didn't give it much thought. We went out for a bite because he was starving.

"Why were you rude to that guy?" he asks me as our orders come. He ordered a double bacon cheese burger with fries and shake. I only asked for a coffee. He eats like that and never gain a pound; lucky bastard. I don't know what would happen if eat like that because I've never eaten one of these things.

"I wasn't rude I just didn't feel like being introduced to some random guy who's probably there to get laid" I said tasting my coffee.

"Still a stick in the mud I see" he said between bites

"I can't afford to be the impulsive Inuyasha you knew, look where it got me. It got an asshole of a husband and two children"

"I don't blame you but I miss crazy Inuyasha, but look at you now you have a worldwide business and you're the second richest man in Japan; all I'm saying is that you need someone to share it with" he said finishing his food.

"Are you offering?" I ask pushing my coffee away.

"Oh honey if I was the children type you and I would be married and lying on a beach somewhere"

"Good to know, now come on let's go" I said grabbing the check before he does. He looks at me for a while then smiles.

I got home and I find Miroku still sleeping on the couch where I left him. I check on the kids and they were still sleeping. I guess I was worrying for nothing. I came back down the stairs to find Miroku awake and he was kissing Bankotsu.

"Can't I not leave you with a guy for one second? I mean come on Bankotsu"

"You never told me you work with such fine man, damn I need to move over here" he answers pulling apart.

"Good night Miroku and I'll see you at work tomorrow, you got court early" I said walking him to the door. After he left I turn to Bankotsu. "Do you kiss anything that moves?"

"He was cute, now the only reason I'm here is to find you a man"

"I already told you that I don't need or want one at the moment"

"I ran into Koga last week in Japan" he said pulling me to the couch.

"I did too; he was at the club you were tonight"

"You go to clubs now?"

"No, Miroku got drunk and called me to come get him"

"How close is your relationship with him?"

"Our relationship is okay I guess" I said putting my head back, I heard noise coming from outside. There's usually noise around this time, I just thought it was my new neighbor coming home. I don't think really talk to anybody unless they talk to me, I don't hide the fact that I'm a hanyou and I don't apologize for it, that doesn't mean that I have to go and look for trouble either. I'm rich and I don't like the media, that's why I'm not in a mansion living it up. If you don't want people in your business, make sure you don't give them a reason to want to be.

"Mind if I have a little fun with him?"

"Knock yourself out, just don't get involve in his work and I'm fine"

"Is there anyone that catches your eyes right now?" He asks moving closer to me.

I look at him and his body language clearly means he's hitting on me. If I say no, he'll be mad because he's going to think I reject him, if I say yes he'll be mad because he's going to be jealous. "Do you want to kiss me Bankotsu?"

He smiles. "I thought you'd never ask"

I smile. He kisses me until we both were out of breath. I don't mind Bankotsu's advances because I know he's not serious. He's a guy who likes to have fun and I don't have a problem with that. He asks where my bedroom was, I smile at him and shake my head, loving that he asks me like he didn't know. For a human his nose is pretty sharp, he can tell where my scent was really strong. I haven't slept with anyone in three years and Bankotsu knew that and he knows that I really needed him the moment; he kisses me and that's all it took.

It was around three AM that my doorbell rings; I really didn't feel like waking up so I kicked Bankotsu out to go get it. He laughed and got out of bed, after five minutes he didn't come back I went looking for him; in my boxers of course. I saw the weird white colored skin girl from the club standing at my door and by the look of it she was drunk. I walk down the stairs and walk behind Bankotsu and there was the white hair man that keeps popping up out of nowhere in my life.

"Ban, what's going on?" I said looking at the girl that was in Bankotsu's arms.

"This girl was on her way to the neighbor's house and came here by mistake, and our neighbor here was expecting her"

I finally look at the man and he had nice looking features, I look closer and I recognized him, he was Inutaishio's son and he is my neighbor; great but that still doesn't explain why he's related to almost everyone in my life. He was frowning at me, I smile and look at Bankotsu with my eyebrow raise, and he pushed the girl into the white hair man, who steadied her.

"I'm Sesshomaru" he said looking straight at me. As if he expected me to recognize him, yes he's been popping out of nowhere but I don't know the man personally, I only know his father.

"Inutaishio's son, nice to meet you I know your father"

I pulled Bankotsu's behind me and look at Sesshomaru.

"If you will excuse us we have to go back to sleep, early day tomorrow."

I turn to see Bankotsu smiling and winking at Sesshomaru; I knocked him on his rib cage with my elbow. He made a loud noise and slapped my ass, bit my ear and ran upstairs. I look at him running upstairs, I laughed a bit and turn to see that I had an audience.

"Have a good night" I said

Sesshomaru's eyes were red when I look at him but he was dragging the white skin girl behind him instead of answering. I shook my head and closed the door.


	5. Disappointment & Family Drama

**Hello my faithful readers, this chapter was written for the people who love to see Sesshomaru squirm, and the people who loves when Inuyasha have fun at the expense of Sesshomaru. And I didn't forget about the people who love Inuyasha's relationship with Sesshomaru's mother.**

**Please Read& Review.**

Disappointment & Family Drama

Sesshomaru

I was seething with anger and staying in America was not the answer. I packed a bag and called the airport to have my plane ready for me. I got on the plane and got ready to head to Japan. After diner with my parents, everything will fall into place.

The nerve of that hanyou calling me some random guy and to dismiss me as if I was a mere human that was annoying him; and for him come to the door with that human in their underwear.

I can have anyone I want yet this holier than thou hanyou got me so messed up in the head that I had to ran home to my parents. The limo pulled up to our mansion in Japan. I sigh heavily and step out to find my father's servant and butler waiting for me. I walk pass them mentioning that my bags weren't going to walk to my chamber themselves.

"Welcome back, master Sesshomaru" the butler Myoga said smiling as usual.

"Just visiting for a few days"

"Your chamber is as you left it"

"Where's mother?"

"Weekly lunch"

"And father"

"Arranging things for the arrival of his corporate lawyer"

I froze. "What lawyer?"

"His financial lawyer master"

I turn to see him coming with my bags in his hands. "The Higurashi firm"

"Yes sir"

"Coming here"

"Yes sir"

"As in today"

"I believe so sir"

I rush to my father's study to find him with stacks of folders. "Why is the Higurashi lawyer coming here?"

"Hello to you too my son, welcome home. He's coming because we have papers to sign and I'm merging my company with Ryukotsusei Inc. and I need him here to oversee the deal."

"How often does he come here?"

"When I need him to" he said but not before stopping to look at me. "Since when have you ever invested the slightest interest in this company?"

"Mere curiosity father"

"Sure"

"When will he be arriving?"

"Before dinner I presume"

"That's less than three hours" I said rushing out the door but not before seeing my father's furrow brows. I went and got my hair done, polished my claws. I bought a new outfit and tried on so much different cologne; it was six but the time I was done and I knew he was there the minute I walked in my house.

Inuyasha 

I don't hate Japan but I've gotten used to America. My plane landed two hours ago. I visited my dad and my sister and my mother's grave. He's not the same ever since mom died, he hasn't moved on but he's doing better than before. The restaurant is doing much better now; I took care of the financials and drove to the Inutaisho mansion.

I got there and of course the big demon hug me, he got even bigger from the last time I saw him. He's the powerful man in Japan but he treats me like his son.

"That's a lot of paper work son, how do you keep track of everything?"

I continue signing and reviewing all these purchases he made without my counsel but they weren't all that bad. "I'm used to it by now I guess"

"Now, where are we on the merging? How soon can you have an answer for me? And when can you come down again to close the deal?"

"I'd advise you to hold out a bit, this is a good deal with just a bit of uncertainty on your part will make it a great deal, as soon as they give you a much bigger and better offer call me and I'll be right on it"

"How long are we talking?"

"A few months maybe"

I finalize all the paper work and pack all my things.

"Heading home"

"My flight doesn't leave for three hours"

"How's your father?"

"He's doing better"

"He's one hell of a poker player" he laughs

I laugh. "I'm surprise he still plays"

"He stopped after you left but I assumed he became used to the idea of you doing something with yourself"

"He was worried I wouldn't recover after my divorce" I said staring out the window.

"Son, most of us wouldn't recover after something like that, the nerve of that bastard doing something so despicable"

"I still have fears about ever committing to someone"

He put his hand on my shoulder. "Stay for dinner"

"I couldn't impose"

"Non-sense, my son will be there, you can meet him and maybe rub off on him and encourage him to change his ways."

"Your son is here?"

"Yes he is" he was cut off by the door opening.

"Sir, dinner is served" Myoga said entering the room

"Perfect, let us go"

I sigh because this might be just a little bit awkward. I walk in the room and it's the same way it's been since the last time I was here. Inutaishio's wife was in her place as usual with the same bored face, makes me wonder if something ever interest her.

"Hello milady"

"Hello dear"

She and I aren't that familiar with each other, she never allows me to see what she thinks about me and I don't think I really care either. There next to her, sit the bachelor of the year. After I met him last night at my door I did some research on him. He is a busy man, parties too much for my taste but to each his own.

"Inuyasha will be joining us today" the big demon said sitting own and mentioning for me to do the same. I sat down. "Sesshomaru, this is my lawyer Inuyasha Higurashi"

"We've met" Sesshomaru said moving the food around on his plate, giving a hard look as if he was daring me to say otherwise.

"You have" his mother said looking interested for once.

I set down my fork. "Yes last night, your son is my next door neighbor; by some accident I met him last night"

"Why only last night, my son moved to that country for over a month now"

"I've been really busy with clients and my children to worry about who moved in my neighborhood milady"

She looks at me but continues eating.

"How are the dearies?" Inutaisho asks glaring at his son; I turn to see his eyes going back to their original colors. That's the second time I've seen it do that.

"They are great; you know growing by the minute"

"Last night, is the only time you have met me?" Sesshomaru ask loudly with a growl. Inutaishio's brows furrow and he growls too. His mother raises her brows.

"Excuse me" I said and his eyes become red.

"You oblivious fool, what does one have to do?" he said really loud and I flinch not understanding what he was talking about. He dashes out the door, my eyes following him.

Both eyes of the Inu demons were on me. "I can honestly say that I have no idea what he is referring to"

"I believe that is the problem" the lady said staring at the door her son just bolted from.

"Excuse me" me and Taishio said at the time while turning around to see his wife.

"The fact that you don't know is the problem here, I believe he called you oblivious"

"And what pray tell milady, am I oblivious to?

"That's for you to find out" she mentions for me to go after her son. I look at the door and sigh loudly, not only will I have to reschedule my flight; I have to look for an emotional demon to find out what the hell was his problem. I walk out the door and follow my nose, he didn't go far, and he was standing there.

"I'm assuming that reaction or outburst back at the dinner table had everything to do with me?"

"You are a mere hanyou" he said not turning around.

"Wow you just narrow down who I am in five words"

"I meant why does someone of my stature is this invested in a mere hanyou?"

"Again that word"

"I'm simply making a point"

"And what is that? That you are better than I am? That's not a good way to catch my attention"

He turns around quickly and glares. "So you knew"

"Honestly I have never given you much of a thought until you were literally standing on my doorway but that was for just a second, I researched you, saw your reputation and that was it"

"But you just said" he started to say but I cut him off with my hand.

"Your outburst in the dining room wasn't so hard to figure out, especially when I think back and remember that you've placed yourself right down the middle of my life."

"Is that so?"

I frown. "Yes it is. Now what do you want?"

"Your attention"

"You got it" I said moving to stand next to him with my arm cross. "Now what"

"Would you go on a date with me?" he asks me point blank

I turn to stare at him and almost started laughing. What could a bachelor who made it his life's goal to party, want with a lawyer with two kids?

"I'm sorry but the idea of going on a date with you isn't all that appealing, you are simply not my type Sesshomaru."

"Are you actually refusing to go out with me? As in rejecting this Sesshomaru?" he sounded shock.

"That's the main reason I can't stomach the idea of seating in a restaurant to have a simple dinner with you. You are a pretentious, self-serving pompous ass; to be frank"

He stared at me really hard then bolted out of the room again. I stood there to look at the night sky.

I whisper. "To think he was surprised that I refused him, the man is nothing but and over grown teenager, and I thought he might like that I was honest with him; oh well" I laugh this time. I heard someone else laughing behind me; I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"You don't like my son, Inuyasha" she stated.

"I'm sorry milady but your son isn't the type of person I want to bring around my children"

"Do you live for your children dear?"

"No, but I'm not a bachelor either, I'm a single father with two kids, their needs are above mine, and a one nightstand with your son, just so he can brag about banging an hanyou to his half-ass friends, isn't my idea of fun"

"You will never go on a date with him?"

"Not if I had a choice in the matter, no"

"Don't you find my son attractive?"

"His physical appeal isn't the problem my lady, your son just isn't the type of men I date, I date men that I can see it going somewhere, other than the bedroom I mean"

She laughs again. "You are and honest man"

"Again I try to be an example for my children, if I want an honest answer from them; I make sure they know nothing but the truth"

"You know the Inu way of life?"

"My father is pure bred Inu demon my lady"

"You mother was the human" she stated as if she already knew.

I didn't answer.

"Higurashi Restaurant is your legacy then"

"Yes but I was never a business man"

"You're the best at what you do I heard, are you ever going to branch out here in Japan?" she asks walking toward me, out of the dark corner.

"I don't know, seems like a load of responsibilities and I already have plenty"

"I hear nothing but good things about your children" she said

"Thank you my lady"

"You are simply two hundred and thirty years of age, shouldn't you be living life?" she asks again staring at my face.

"I do, in my own way. Spending time with my children is fun, they are the light of my life and that's enough for me, I'm a simple man, intertwining my name with your son isn't the best decision if you're trying to stay out of the limelight. I'm trying to stay off the radar and you see your son is a moving target."

"What you want or no one else"

"Precisely"

She laughs for the third time tonight. "My son doesn't stand a chance, good night dear" then she left me standing there.

Inutaisho comes out as soon as I walk in the living room, I grab my things but he stops me by clearing his throat.

"What's going on here?"

"You'd have to ask your son sir"

"What is going on with my son?"

"I think he has some things to sort out and only he can explain it to you"

"Then where is he?"

"He stormed out of the balcony; I couldn't tell you where he went"

"I believe you'll find him in his chamber cursing the day that miserable half demon was born, and I'm paraphrasing darling" my lady said out of the shadows again, she's kind of creepy if you think about it.

I laugh a little. "It's kind of flattering"

She stares at me with a mixture of pleased annoyance and persistent resolve. "You're enjoying this"

"A little my lady, he'll set his sight on someone new soon enough; no need to worry. If you will excuse me I have a plan to catch and you two have an overgrown teenager's ego to stroke" I said laughing again. "Good night madam and good night sir."

I walk out of the mansion laughing.


	6. Cold War

Hi guys, here is another chapter. I am sorry that it took this look but I have been trying to balance everything that I got going on right and I am sorry to say it but this takes second place to school. I have cleared my schedule though so I will be updating sooner now.

Please read and Review.

Cold War

Over the next courses of weeks, it felt like I was at war but more of a silent war. Christmas came and went, New Years passed and somehow something was nagging at me, telling me that something big was coming; it's been quiet for too long. Parties all day and night long next door, almost every day. I never complain about the noise, I didn't even say anything when I found an empty beer bottle on my lawn. I simply had Sango removed it. I have two children so I know one when I see one. He tried everything to get a rise out of me. Several months went by and I never said anything, I live my life like a normal person. I go to work in the morning and come home early to play and be with my children.

Then he did something that I never would have thought he would do, for him to stoop so low came as a shock to me. He brought the media to the neighborhood. He lived in that house for over a year now and they never knew about it until now; he purposely brought the media to my front yard. I could have ignored it and let everything take its course, but the minute they found out where I lived everything about my life, about my divorce came out. They stood outside of my house till I gave them an interview. I was forced to relive the nightmare that I thought I had gotten over. My children were on the front page of the newspaper; my good name was drag through the mud with Koga's.

Everything that I have worked so hard for, I've tried so hard to keep peace between me and Koga was ruin by one headline in the Newspaper. "Poor Inuyasha Left with Two Children by Polygamist Husband Koga" needless to say I was angry, I was seething with anger. Normally I'm a rational person, I think first then I act but my demon was awaken and it wanted blood, instead of letting it run wild on the media, I took a deep breath and do what I do best; besides I'm a lawyer. I controlled the narrative. They wanted a story I gave them one. Koga's image was ruined so he came and tried to be involve in the children's lives but he had already signed away their rights to me and I didn't want him around. I told him if he wanted someone to blame for this, he should look at Sesshomaru.

He was not going to use my children to salvage his name. I know it wasn't right to put Sesshomaru out there like that but my demon wanted some kind of satisfaction. Koga does not play fair, and he fights dirty he always pick something he's good that and the biggest thing in America right now is sports; and Koga can play just about any sport known to man. It took me five months to shift the media's focus on something else and they found it; something even bigger than my divorce. "Sesshomaru vs. Koga"

Miroku walks in my office with a newspaper and drops it on my desk. "Did you have to do that?" he asks me pointing to the headline. I saw the headline and laughed.

"It was either that or releasing my demon and let it run wild"

"I know Sesshomaru went too far when he brought the media to your front yard but did you have to tell Koga it was him that was responsible? They have been battling since they were five years old and Koga has never lost." Miroku said pointing to the picture this time.

It was Koga and Sesshomaru going head to head. It was a known fact that Sesshomaru and Koga have been battling all their lives. Whatever Sesshomaru does Koga somehow manages to do it better. They mainly play sports, which were their battleground. Koga was just a better player. In America sports has more value than a duel. There is an eternal battle between Koga and Sesshomaru since they were in school together. Koga was very athletic and Sesshomaru was book smart but he also plays sport just not as good as Koga. Sesshomaru always challenge Koga and when a challenge was made it was always a big deal because the media has nothing better to do. Their challenges are always the biggest event on TV.

"Whatever Sesshomaru did, Koga just had to do it better"

I continue writing. "That's not really my problem; if he hadn't act like a big baby then we wouldn't be in this mess"

"You're my boss and friend and I love you but you need to stop this, Koga listens to one person and that's you, he will destroy Sesshomaru's reputation"

"And we all know how that matters; again I fail to see where this is my problem"

Miroku hit my desk with his fist and I flinch. "You need to put a stop to this" he yelled at me. "The man likes you, he is half in love with you, yes he did something stupid to get your attention, he could have thought of something better but that is not his strong suit okay, but you are sitting here and letting Koga ruin him when you can do something to stop it"

"Well, now he'll know what happen when he plays with fire, guess what Miroku, it burns" I said continue to type. "And I'm still waiting on those files, have them on my desk by the end of the day" I dismiss him.

"I never knew you to be cold hearted, guess I was wrong" he said walking out. I picked up the newspaper and saw the damage Koga has done to Sesshomaru's name. I could see where I might have been wrong to allow Koga to keep doing this but Sesshomaru needed to learn his lesson. You don't play with someone's life like that and not expect consequences. I look at the clock and it was three and their tennis match was about to start. I'm good at tennis and I've never been able to beat Koga, Sesshomaru doesn't stand a chance. If he loses one more game, who knows what the headline will be. I lock my office and left for the club, the match will start at three thirty, I didn't want to stop it but I guess Koga got his name back and Sesshomaru has to learn his lesson by now. I arrive at the club and all camera was turn to me the minute was on the tennis court. Both Koga and Sesshomaru turn to look at me. The reporters were on me like bees.

"Inuyasha who do you think will win the match" I look at the camera, I almost didn't answer but I guess my demon will get a kick out of seeing Sesshomaru's face. "Koga will win the match"

The crowd went silent and I saw Koga smiling and Sesshomaru trying to turn head his embarrassment, it's the truth.

"Is that because he's you ex-husband"

I sigh. "No, because he has never lost a tennis match" I pushed the camera away from my face and walk to Koga.

"Are you here to wish me luck, you know I don't need it" he laughs

I glared at him and he stops laughing. "You need to stop this, you know you can win against him so what's the point of doing this"

He frowns. "I thought this is what you wanted"

"You've cleared your name and he learned his lesson so stop this, and please Koga don't make me repeat myself" I said walking away.

"And if I don't stop" he said behind me.

I stop and turn to him with my death glare. "I will challenge you to Japanese dual in front of everyone; and the battle will be held in Japan"

He gasps. "All that for him, the man who humiliated you by putting your name on the media, he almost ruined you Inuyasha" he yelled.

"No Koga, to stop this ridiculous war, I'm tired of it and it's time you stop" I said in a final tone

I turn to leave and saw the camera on my face again. "Koga has conceded the match, do your selves a favor and go home." I said walking out without a back glance.

I got to the office to find Miroku in front of my door standing there. "Thank You, he might not show it, but he is happy that you stepped in and save him"

"I didn't do it for him, I did it so you could stop making me feel guilty" I smile and accept the hug he gave me.

"So, you really don't like him?"

"Get back to work Miroku before I find your replacement" I said getting in my office to finish my work for today. It was four thirty when all my work was done. My phone rings.

"Yes kikyo"

"Sir, there is a gentleman here to see you"

"Does he have a name Kikyo" I said with a sigh, getting a message out of that girl is like pulling teeth.

"He said his name is Sesshomaru sir"

"Send him in" I said going back to the paper work I had to finish and send to Japan soon. Five minutes later there was a knock on my door. "It's open"

He walks in with a frown and I knew I was going to regret letting him in. "What can I do for you Sesshomaru? Or are you here to thank me for saving you from another defeat at the hands of Koga?"

His frown turns into a glare. "I'm here to ask where you get the right to interfere in my affairs." I stop typing and turn my chair around to face him. I wanted to rip his head off; the ungrateful bastard. I picked up the phone and yelled at Miroku to get in here. Miroku came running a second later.

"I'm here, where's the fire?" he said, stopped when he saw Sesshomaru. "See Inuyasha, he came to say thank you in person"

I smirk. "You would think so but no he came to ask me where to do I get the right to mettle in his life and I'm paraphrasing. Miroku please tell him before I do something that I might regret"

"Sesshomaru please tell me you came here to say thank you"

"I will not say thank you because I didn't ask for help" I said with my head held high. I'm Sesshomaru for crying out loud who does this half demon thinks he is. I'm a purebred demon and I will not let this mutt get the better of me.

"Are you kidding me right now, after all I said to him in your behalf?" Miroku said glaring at me and I had half a mind to ask him what did he have to say to get the man to come down to the club but I decided against it. Inuyasha sigh and look at the clock.

"Look Miroku as interesting as this is and trust me I would love to sit here and listen to it all night" I could hear the sarcasm, for some reason it made me mad. "I just don't want to, now I'm going home to my kids and you two are going to leave"

"Inuyasha look" but he cuts Miroku before he finishes his sentence.

"You have to leave right now" he said with a final tone. "And next time you feel the need to lecture on matters that doesn't concern me apparently, please don't because as he said he didn't need my help so I wasted my time going down there for nothing" he turns around and look at me, then glared. "I should have left Koga humiliate you again" the words were dripping with venom. "Get out"

"You will not talk to any kind of way" I said, trying to show him that he's not the only angry demon in the room.

"Get out or be thrown out" he yelled louder and the room shook

I got up and walk out.

Miroku was looking at me with a sad look on his face. I smile at him. "It's okay Miroku you are a good friend, I would not have gone down there if I didn't want to, Sesshomaru will always be Sesshomaru, a self-serving, pompous asshole." I shut down my computer and walk out with him.

"Those papers that I ask for, I want them on my desk first thing in the morning."

He laughs. "Yes boss"

I walk out of the building and drove home.


	7. The Turning Point

Another Chapter just like i promised. Please Read and Review

The Turning Point; It Has to Start Somewhere

Sesshomaru

I decided to put that half demon out of my mind so I did what I do best I go to the club and fucked Kagura, Hakudoshi, and Naraku. I sat in the VIP section making out with Kanna, most people thinks she's quiet but she's far from it. I took my frustrations out on them but it all came back when Miroku walked with Koga right behind him.

"I went out of my way; risking my job to help and how to do you repay me? By spitting on all that I've done for you"

"Don't think you can hide behind Inuyasha, I will destroy Sesshomaru" Koga said and walked out.

"I don't remember asking for his or your help" I said pushing Kanna off of me and getting up to go home.

"No wonder he doesn't want to go out with you; I wouldn't either. Everything he said about you is right, I am ashamed to call you my friend" he pushes me aside and left. If he wasn't my friend I would have beating the hell out of him.

I got home and called my mom.

"Yes darling"

"Is Inuyasha right about me?"

"Oh hello Sesshomaru darling, how are you?"

"Mother, I don't have time for this, is what the hanyou said about me is right"

"Shouldn't you be able to tell on your own? Aren't you old enough to realize that it's time for you to grow up?"

"I can change"

"I'm sorry dear I believe you are incapable of changing, I will however take the blame for that, I spoiled you too much and look at the result, and even if by some miracle you did change, Inuyasha would still not go out with you"

"Why not"

"He's looking for a mate not a boyfriend; he's looking for a father to his kids, someone that he can spend the rest of his life with, not and overgrown teenager, I believe his words were"

I got so mad that hang up the phone on my mother's face. I will show them, I will show all of them. I sat down and thought about how I am going to change my ways. Well I have two masters; one in engineering, and the other architecture. I turned on my computer and finally opened the great career opportunities my dad emailed me. There was one in America and it as here in Chicago. I emailed in my resume for the CEO position, I guess giving my dad and Miroku as a reference isn't a bad thing.

I was going to call Miroku and tell him but I realize he probably won't answer my call; I got in my car and head for his house. He yelled out that he was coming when I ring the doorbell, these are the kinds of time I'm happy that Miroku isn't a demon. He came to the door and almost slammed it on my face if I wasn't fast enough.

"Well that was rude" I said pushing my way through, I sit on his couch and saw all the work he was doing. "Wow, a devoted lawyer"

"Well, thanks to you I have to please my boss or else I risk getting fired"

"Right, well I never asked you to but in but I guess I can see where you thought you were being a good friend"

"He was right about you; I wonder why I never see it before"

"I emailed my resume for a CEO position right here in Chicago" I said looking at my claws.

Miroku doubled back, and looks at me. "You are going to work? As a career executive, you told me that you never wanted to work"

"I changed my mind"

"You are trying to impress Inuyasha"

I look at the window, hating the fact that I have to explain myself. "I simply want people to know that I am capable of changing, it is simply a matter of choice"

"So you are not doing this to impress my boss?"

"I am not giving that half demon a thought, he wants nothing to do with me, then it will that way" I said moving to stand by then door. "I tried to so catch his attention but I seem to have failed and somehow made him angrier"

"I am sure he's flattered by it" Miroku said trying to cheer me up but I knew the truth, it was staring at me in the face. I went too far and my pride won't allow me to apologize. I left Miroku's house that night with a new attitude, if the half demon wanted me to leave him alone, that's exactly what I was going to do.

**3 years later**

Needless to say that I got the job, with a glowing recommendation from my dad and Miroku; it has been three years since that big blow out with Inuyasha. I left him alone, but throughout these pass three years I've kept my eyes on him he has dates but nothing serious. It made me happy that he was so picky with the men he dates and didn't have anything long term. It still pisses me off when Bankotsu comes around because I know what they are to each other.

Today Miroku told me that he wants to take me to a party at his boss' house, it's his god-daughter's birthday, she's turning five today. The man loves his kids more than his own life, I am beginning to appreciate that, he calls off anything just to be there for them. Sometimes I wish my parents had been like him, I wish that they had taken the time to be there in my events throughout school.

I was coming home from work; yes I know that it's a shock to hear that but I have cleaned up my life, I still party every once a while but not as before. I saw him on a ladder across the street putting lights around the edges of his roof, he didn't see me and I wanted to keep it that way. I lock my car from the inside so that I wouldn't alarm him of my presence. I heard the ladder shook and he said "Oh crap" I was in his driveway before I knew it, I made it just in time to catch him, his eyes were close but they flew open to see what happened.

I've never been this close to him so I didn't know that his eyes were so dark and expressive. I couldn't find anything to say I stayed there and continue my observation of his face. His ears were fascinating, they twitch at every little sound and they had little white fur around them. His mouth was rosy pink and so inviting, I know it was wrong but I couldn't help myself, I lowered my face to his and kiss his lips, he was stiff for three seconds before his body relaxes and kiss me back. He pulled away after a while and out of my arms.

"Thanks for catching me; I could have twisted my ankle pretty bad"

"Why didn't you right yourself right away?" I finally find my voice.

"Didn't realize I was falling until it was too late to do anything" he stood the ladder back up and got ready to get on it.

"Is that really a good idea?"

He laughs. "Yeah, thank you" and just like that he dismisses me. Is it just me that notice that we kissed a moment ago? I stayed there for a while, when he still didn't say anything, I left without a back glance.

I put the ladder away after I finished with the lights; I go inside to finish decorating. The cake and the food was done and waiting to be put out on the table. I can't believe my babies are growing up so fast.

It's been three years since the big blow out with Sesshomaru. I haven't heard or paid attention to the man since then and out of nowhere today he saved me from a nasty fall and kissed me. I have been kissed before but none that makes me feel like that. Yes I have written him off as someone I could ever date but even I'm not blind to the man's appearance. He's attractive and he's talented. Over these pass three years I've seen his work on the news. His buildings, apartments, and schools are amazing. It makes me wonder why he was throwing his life away partying when he could have been using his talents, the man is over five hundred years old and he's never once had a thought about the way he lives his life. I know it seems like I'm invested in life but even I have to wonder what the hell has he been doing all those years.

It's already past seven by the time I was done and of course Miroku was the first one here.

I heard him coming through the front door as I came out with my plates, I decided that this year I will do buffet style.

"Aww look at you, you look like a mommy boss" he said coming to kiss my cheek.

"Keep it up Miroku" I said with a warning glare.

"You know I love you Yash, I gotta get on your nerves any way that I can"

"Whatever, there are more heavy plates in the back, could you please get them for me" I said over my shoulder. I continue walking to the table and that's when I saw him closing the door behind him. I put the plate down and smile.

"Welcome, sorry if I seem surprise Miroku didn't tell me he was bringing guess, but come on in none the less" I am going to kill Miroku. I turn around and head back to the kitchen.

"Miroku, I am going to kill you" I whisper to him.

He laughs. "You were kissing him out in the driveway if I understand correctly"

"How did you know that?"

"So it is true, the man is my best friend boss" he laughs again.

"Crap, go on and get the kids for me, and help Rin with her tiara" I said pulling the ramen off the stove. "And tell Shippo I need him to get the case of wine from the garage for me ASAP and I will not repeat myself again"

"Okay, I will get Sesshomaru to come and help you move stuff from the kitchen" he said running from the kitchen before I told him that wasn't necessary. I took the noodle from the oven and pour the broth over it. It was my dad's favorite thing to eat and Kagome told me that he was coming with her. I heard the kitchen open and then nothing. I continue preparing the ramen; it must have been nobody because I didn't hear any noise. I got burn from the pot, "Great, can this day get any worse" I said

"I can leave if my presence here is ruining your mood"

I drop the pot and curse again. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there, what is it that you said"

"Nothing" and then he walked out.

"Okay that was weird" I pick up the pot and went after him but he was already out the door. "Damn it why the hell is he so moody"

"Who's moody?" Miroku ask me coming down the stairs.

"I didn't hear what he said and instead of repeating it for me, he walks out. He looked kind of sad though for some reason, is he okay? Maybe you should check on him Miroku"

"You have to go after him, not me you're the one who's ignoring everything that he tries to do to get your attention"

"Excuse me"

"You are so dense boss, go after him I'll finish getting the food from the kitchen, he's leaving for Africa tomorrow, so I suggest you go after him now"

I sigh. "Great, why me"

"Just go, he might just surprise you"

"Highly doubt it" I said walking out the door. The light in his house was off. I walked across the street for the first time since I moved in here. I ring the doorbell and wait for him.

I heard the lock on the door and he came out of the darkness and stand in the doorway to look at me.

"Are you okay? I didn't offend you or anything, did I? I really didn't hear what you said that why I asked you to repeat it for me"

He moved away from the doorway and signaled for me to come in. I look at my house and it didn't seem like my family was coming any time soon so I said what the hell. I walked in his house and he switches the lights on. His décor was amazing for someone who lives alone and the house was spacious.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"No that's okay, if you want to come to the party you can, I wasn't trying to disrespect you or anything, besides my sister will be there and I'm sure she'd love to see you, she told me that you and her were friends now"

He stares at me for a good ten minutes. "You are really not doing it on purpose"

"Excuse me"

"I thought that you somehow forced yourself to not notice but you really are oblivious to the fact that I am attracted to you"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with this" he said sitting down. If I remain standing it would seem disrespectful. I sat down across from him.

"I talked to my mom and she explained to me why is it that I was shot down the last time I asked you out on a date, I know a grown ass man attach to his mom but that doesn't matter right now"

"Hey you're not going to get an argument from me, if my mom was alive I'd be attach to her too" I said smiling, encouraging him, maybe if he get it off his chest he might be less moody.

"Right, well my life back then was chaotic and I wasn't doing anything worthwhile, and my attitude toward you didn't help either, I will admit that my approach left less to be desired for"

"You're not apologizing"

"I don't see a reason why I should"

"Very well" I said not making a bid deal about it; the guy decided that his pride was more important, so I'll let him.

"I don't believe that I am a bad man, I've never been arrested, yes I drink but not excessively, I don't smoke and I'm not a sex offender. Yes I am attractive and I have perfect manners, my attitude may be less desirable depends on who's looking at it. I have tried to change my behavior for you to see that I'm not a bad person, you may not care but all that I have accomplish is because of what you said, I didn't do it for you but I did do it all because of you. You've turned me down, you ignore me and despite of that I find myself oddly attracted to you. I am going to Africa for six months and during my absence I would like you to consider giving me a chance to date you if you are not already in a relationship. I find myself caring about you and I want to see if it can turn into something more."

"Well you've certainly giving me a lot to think about and when you come back, I will have an answer for you" I said with everything that he just said to me buzzing around in my head. He gets up and walks toward me and bend down to kiss me. He thoroughly kissed me and he rubs my ears softly.

"I really would like your answer to be yes" he whispers before standing up and waits for me to say something.

I smile and stand up to go back to the party. We walk out together and as soon as I get to the house I went to the kitchen to find everything done and the wine that I asked Shippo to bring up still wasn't where it was. That's the third time that I told him to do it. I walked back out to kiss Miroku's head. "Thank you"

"Aww, don't do that, you really are a mommy" I knock him on the head before I walk to the bottom of the stairs to get Shippo down here. He came down looking annoyed.

"I suggest you wipe that look off your face before I do it for you and how many time do I have to tell you to go to the garage and get the wine out of there"

"I'm going" he said walking in the direction of the garage.

"I swear that kid will be the death of me" I said looking out the window to see my sister coming out of her car with my dad. I open the door for them.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes big brother" she said hugging me. "Where is my god-daughter" she said running upstairs.

"Hey dad" I said going to hug him. "Thanks for coming; I know how much you hate flying"

"Boy please, it's my granddaughter's birthday and the last time I saw her she was little" he said hugging me back.

"Are you guys staying the weekend?"

"Kagome is planning to so I might as well; give me a chance to change your mind about staying in this country"

"Dad, not another lecture about differences between America and Japan" I said whining

"Don't whine, it's unbecoming of the you"

"Yes dad" I said going back to the kitchen before I heard my sister's voice.

"Here's comes the princess" I saw my baby coming down looking like a princess. She was all attitudes.

"They grow up fast, don't they?" my dad said besides me "I remember when Kagome was that small. Look at her now, she's a grown woman"

"Yeah they do"

"You need a mate son, it's time for you to take another mate, these kids needs a father"

"I know dad but I can't just take someone off the street and not every alpha would be okay with raising some other alpha's kids"

"There is someone out there for you son, I know it"

"Thanks dad, I made ramen for you"

"Alright" he said going to the table. "The airplane food was horrible, and I have missed your cooking son, reminds me of Izayoi's" he said before filling up his plate. I smile sadly, he still misses mom and he's telling me to get a mate. The parents of Rin's friend are starting to filling up my driveway. I knew that my house was going to be invaded with children any moment now.

Miroku and I were talking outside in the driveway when I saw Sesshomaru through the window, he had kids all over him and he was slightly smiling at what they were doing. They were pulling on his ears, checking out his claws, playing with his hair, and touching his markings. I caught myself smiling at that, he's somewhat of a big softy. My smile grew when I saw my daughter on his shoulders and he was tickling her stomach making her laugh.

"He's a big softy, you can't do worse"

"Miroku, mind your own business"

He laughs. "Right boss," then he got serious with me "He's easily hurt, even though he won't show it, if you're not going to be with him, make sure he knows that beforehand."

"Stop lecturing and go help him." I said taking him inside the house with me. He might be what I've been looking for. I close the door behind me but not before I saw the falling star.


	8. The Unexpected

hello my readers

i know that i haven't uploaded in a while and yes like some of you pm me i deserve to be shot. here is a new chapter i hope it makes up for my absence. i have been reading more fanfiction stories though, so that i can be well wounded when writing my STORIES.

please review

without further ado here's the chapter.

The unexpected

Sesshomaru

I have been in Africa for 6 months looking over the school plans and the construction of it; by the end of the sixth month I was ready to go home. My mom and dad came down for the opening of the school, Miroku said that he was bringing me a surprise; I honestly thought that he was bringing Inuyasha but I wasn't too disappointed when I saw my parents get off the airplane. I have emailed Inuyasha twice during my stay in Africa; I found the website for the law firm and found all the information that I needed, he emailed me back but it wasn't anything earth shuddering that I was expecting. He didn't say anything about whether he made a decision.

My plane landed two hours ago, I was pulling in my driveway around four in the afternoon on a Friday, Inuyasha's car wasn't on the driveway but you can hear noise coming out of his house. I smile little thinking about what it would be like to have noise like that coming out of my house. I'm old and I have never wanted to have a kid, that's why I stay away from fertile demons, but now seeing the way Inuyasha take care of his children makes me wonder whether or not I made the right decision not to have kids. I opened my door and I found several packages inside and lots of letters. I ignored all of them except the bouquet of flower that was in the vase on the island, 32 long stem roses with a card on it, and by the look of it they were new as if they were placed there just a while ago. The note attached to it said "_Congratulations on the school, sorry I couldn't make it but I am proud that you accomplish something as magnificent as that_" signed Inuyasha. My parents, Miroku, and a lot of other people said basically the same thing to me but none of them made me feel as if I actually accomplish anything except this one. He's actually proud of me. I put my luggage in my room, got undress and called his office. His secretary answered saying that he was just coming out of a meeting, and that I needed to hold for a while, I waited for five minutes and then his voice came over the phone.

"Welcome home" he said smoothly

"Thank you; I saw the packages and the mails, I wanted to thank you for doing that"

"You are welcome" he said and nothing else

"I got the flowers that you sent as well"

"Well I wasn't really sure what was appropriate or not, Miroku told me about it and showed me the school, I wanted to congratulate you"

"Well thank you and it actually means a lot to me that you were thinking of me" I said actually smiling. I heard him laugh a little and I heard a knock on the phone. He pushes the phone aside and told his secretary to reschedule the meeting for tomorrow and that he was going home early.

"Well you didn't give me much of a choice, with that kiss that you gave me before you left"

"Well I figured all other approaches didn't work, I might as well try a more hands on approach when it comes to you"

"Well it worked, can we talk more when I get home, and I'm heading out right now"

"Yeah, that's okay; I have to get some sleep anyway, my plane landed two hours ago" then we ended the conversation.

Inuyasha

Sesshomaru wasn't the type of guy that I date, I know I have said that too many times before, but he's putting a lot of effort into trying to get my attention, I realize though if I pull my head out of my ass for a while, he's really not that bad of a guy, in the short time that I know him he has manage to impress me, I admire that when he sets his mind to something he will do it; I still hate that he's a party boy though.

As much as I would love to dump all my work on Miroku, I couldn't because this is one part of the job that he wasn't train for. I took the rest of my work with me, I told Kikyo to hold my calls and reschedule everything that I didn't get through today. I got home around five thirty; the kids were bouncing everywhere which means that Shippo ate a lot of candy today. I was in no mood to deal with it, so I sent him to bed. Rin on the other hand, followed me around the house; she was sitting on my desk coloring when the doorbell rings.

I debate whether or not to leave her on the desk while I got up to answer the door, she looks up and smiles at me and goes right back to coloring. I leave her on the desk, run to the door, I check the clock and it was already nine. Time flies when you're not paying attention, I found Sesshomaru standing there with Chinese food smiling at me.

"Have you eaten yet?"

I laugh a little. "You know what, I haven't eaten all day"

"You work too much" he said walking in after I mention with my head to follow me.

"Daddy" I heard Rin yelled while I make my way to the office.

"I'm coming baby" I said walking faster. I find her standing on the edge of the desk trying to look down. She lifts her head to look at me, she started to cry. I walk and grab her. "Aww come now, don't cry, daddy's got you"

"It was so high"

"I know baby, I know" I press the call button on the intercom.

"Sango, can you come and put Rin to bed for me please, and bring me two plates, thanks"

"Coming Sir"

"But daddy I'm not tired" she said yawing

I laugh and tickle her. "But it is pass your bed time, sweetie"

Sango came with two plates, set them on my desk, I kiss Rin's forehead and hand her to Sango. "Thank you Sango and good night"

"Good night Daddy"

"Good night Sir"

I collected Rin's coloring books off my desk, set them aside on the floor behind my chair. Sesshomaru pulled out six cartons from the bag he had.

"Thanks for bringing the food; I was just going to make a sandwich before bed but this is so much better"

"No problem, I woke up hungry and craving it so I thought I might buy some more and come to share it with you, and maybe we can catch up or pick up things on where we left off" he smirked

"Well Miroku kept me up on your progress in Africa, and there is nothing new in my life."

"I find that hard to believe"

"I don't see why, I pretty much live for my children"

"And they are great children"

"Wait till you spend a day with them, you will quickly change your mind, anyways tell me about Africa"

"As much as I want to say that I had fun, or I enjoyed it, I can't because I didn't, yes I love what I was doing over there but it was work and we both know how much I don't like working."

"I don't think that really matters, you set a goal and you made it happen whether you like it or not, I think that's the part that matters"

"Coming from you, that actually means a lot"

"Well it's the truth"

"I have been meaning to ask about your relationship with Bankotsu" Sessshomaru said looking at my wall, I turned around to see a picture of me with Bankotsu. I laugh, remembering the night that I Bankotsu came to see me.

"If I remember correctly you were the one kissing him in the a nightclub when you didn't even know who he was"

"Everything was different back then, I somehow know almost everyone in your life and you wouldn't even give me a minute of your time" he said continue to walk around looking at all the pictures that I had on my wall. "You have a picture of you and my dad"

"Yes I do, he's one of my closest client"

"I can't believe you get along better with my dad than I do" he shook his head; I got up from my desk and assemble the cartons of Chinese food. I felt his arms around me before I can throw the cartons on the garbage can beside my desk. I tried to relax but it wasn't working, there is just something about a guy holding me like this again that is not sitting well with me. He brought his face to my neck and whispered in my ears. "I'm nothing like your ex-husband"

"I know that but the only person that I have been close to like this is him and Ban"

"Man, do I wish I could say that"

"Yeah well you can't" I said moving away, taking the boxes with me to the kitchen instead of throwing them in the trash in my office. As I walk I'm trying to listen to his explanation.

"That was before I knew you though; I haven't been with anybody since we kissed"

"I'm not going to condemn you for the things that you did in your past, I mean we all have something in our past that we wouldn't want other people to know" I said closing the fridge door after I got two water bottles, I hand him one. "I mean it's obvious who you're an alpha, and my beta demon is responding to you, but you really are not athletic" I said laughing.

He sent me a glare for bringing up his lifetime battle with Koga. "In Japan we don't focus in sports like Americans do, so I am sorry if I'm not very athletic, I can win, and I just don't fully understand the games they have over here."

I laugh again. I saw him looking at a picture of my sister on the wall. "How are you two related?"

"She's my half-sister; we have the same mom but different dads, her father was human."

"But she's younger"

"My parents were separated when mom had her, when Kagome's father died mom and dad reunited and raised us together."

"She talks about you a lot"

"Yeah, we're really close"

"Apparently even before you met me you had a low opinion of me"

I look at him with a weird look on my face. "Why does it matter what I think?"

"I don't really know but somehow ever since I have met you, your opinion of me somehow matters" he moved to the sofa.

"You're clearly an alpha, and since I can bear children I am by definition a beta but I have been put in a situation that requires me to be both. My dad didn't really believe in training me base on what I am, I was trained to be an alpha and a beta"

"Do you believe that we are all supposed to have one mate, that there's a beta for each alpha"

"My dad used to hammer that into my head during my lessons, I started believing it when I was younger, I thought that I had found the perfect mate when I met Koga, even though all the signs that I learned during lesson didn't fit."

"What do you mean?" he sat down next to me on the couch really paying attention, I was feeling kind of like a school girl for having his attention on me and only me.

"Well during lesson I was taught that when a beta meets his one and only alpha there will be signs."

"I know the signs for alpha because I was taught to be an alpha but what are the signs for beta?" he said moving a little bit closer to me, usually I would have told whoever it is to back off a little, but for some reason I can't really find anything wrong with him sitting closer to me.

"Well our bodies start acting different ways, we want to be closer to our alpha, depression sets in when we go one or two days without seeing the alpha, our emotions are out of whack, and basically a bunch of other stuff kicks in because somehow we feed of our alpha's energy"

"That's nothing like the alpha" he said looking far into the corner"

"I know"

"For the alpha is mostly wanting our beta's approval on everything, validating whether or not they will accept us as their alphas, if we don't hear from our betas it makes us lose focus on whatever is it that we're doing, and we're prone to anger when our beta pays more attention to someone else than us and we're very critical of our betas for some reason"

"Dog demons have the worst alpha-beta relationship other demons doesn't have to deal with all that, I mean Koga acted like none of what you just describe"

"Well that was your first mistake, thinking that Koga was your alpha" he said turning his nose at me, as if he couldn't believe I would mate someone like Koga. Normally I wouldn't get mad at someone for pointing out the obvious but something about the way he said just turned my inside and I go into defense mode.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean come on, anyone who chooses that infested mutt for a mate is seriously disturb, you should have waited for your alpha" he yelled standing up

"How was I supposed to know that he wasn't my alpha?" I yelled back standing up as well

"If the signs weren't clue enough than I don't know what it is, you said so yourself the signs weren't there but you actually went with it."

"I am a hanyou like you point out every chance you get, there aren't many of us out there, we were told from the time that we reach training age that we are not allowed to date other hanyou, and that very few alphas wants to mate with a hanyou, when I found out that Koga wanted me I thought that he was my alpha"

"Well you were wrong obviously" he said turning his nose at me again.

"Thank you for pointing that out, I was not actually aware of it considering that my husband left me with two kids, you insensitive jerk" I said crossing my arm.

"I am trying to point out what happens when you don't wait for your alpha"

"Are you kidding me? Like you've been waiting for your beta? You've been with every demon in Japan and half of America"

"Wow that's very nice, thanks for calling me a whore"

"Those words didn't come out of my mouth" I said, I saw him stand up and head for the door, he opened and closed it behind him. I sigh and head to bed.

Sesshomaru

I walk through my door, slam the door behind me. The nerve of that hanyou calling me a whore, so I slept with a few people who is he to tell me that I didn't wait for my beta, I am Sesshomaru the son of the great dog demon, any beta that I choose would be lucky to have me. That infuriating hanyou thinks he's better than me because I choose to live life instead of turning into a boring business man. I head to my office look over the work my architect sent to me still fuming about what Inuyasha insinuated.

7


End file.
